


Pointe of the Argument

by engolras



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engolras/pseuds/engolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Naminé convinced Xion to do pointe with her, and Axel has no idea what he's talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointe of the Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PandaHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/gifts).



> written for my sibling who sent me a prompt thing on tumblr. i've been working on multichapters lately and i need to get used to oneshots again

”I still think you’re exaggerating.”

"You’re not used to being wrong are you?"

"He’s wrong all the time," Roxas said as he dumped his lunch on the table and sat in the chair across from his two friends. "He’s just not used to admitting it."

Axel shook his head. ”You’re both so horrible to me. I can’t believe I voluntarily ruined my ‘apathetic badass’ reputation for you two.”

"You give as good as you get," Xion told him before she began to twirl the spaghetti around her fork. "Sometimes."

"I’m moving back to the cool table, where people actually respect me."

"Oh yes, Marluxia and Larxene just adore you," Roxas scoffed. "I’m sure you’ll get loads more respect if you head over there."

"Shut up, and eat your food."

Roxas took a bite out of his sandwich before asking what Axel and Xion had been talking about before he’d arrived.

"Missy-moo here was talking about how exhausted she is from her dance class last night," Axel explained. "I think she’s being overdramatic."

"What one was it?" Roxas asked.

"Pointe," Xion told him. "And Naminé wasn’t even there to make it somewhat bearable."

Roxas looked to Axel. ”She’s not exaggerating.”

"Why not?" was the muffled response from the chicken filled mouth.

"Dude, do you even know what pointe is?"

Axel wiggled his fingers at the two younger students. ”Some kind of frilly ballett shit.”

"Kind of yes, but mostly no," Roxas replied.

"You have to balance all of your weight on your toes," Xion explained as she glared at the piece of pasta that fell off her fork. "Like, on the very tips of them. The shoes have a box in the front of them that’s supposed to help support your weight, but you’re still leaping across the room and spinning around on your fully extended feet."

Axel seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging. ”Doesn’t sound that bad.”

Xion dropped her fork into her thermos, and turned to look at her older friend. ”Imagine standing on the very tip of your toes on top of tiny wooden blocks and you’ve got to travel across a long distance in the most elaborate way possible. But you’re also wearing skin tight clothing and maybe even a skirt so wide that you can’t actually look at your feet. And you can’t stop until you’ve completed the task given to you.”

The blabbering from the other students around them filled the silence they created. Axel looked down at the table with his eyebrows scrunched together, and Roxas mirrored him, excluding the half eaten sandwich he held in his hands. Xion had returned to her food and the frustrating process of trying to keep the majority of the noodles on the fork. Roxas was the first to speak again.

"I’ll never unsee that."

"Fucking shit," Axel muttered.

"Glad to know that the analogy served its purpose," Xion told them. "I improvised that one."

Although they would deny it if asked, Axel and Roxas both jumped when Naminé sat in the chair next to Roxas.

"What did I miss?"

Xion quickly swallowed and pointed her fork towards Axel. ”This one not knowing what he’s talking about.”

"So, nothing unusual then?"

Axel looked at her with a horrified look on his face. ”Since when did you start to torment me with them?”

Naminé giggled. ”Some of their best material has been my suggestions.”

"Talking to people younger than me was a mistake. Honestly, no respect."

"Are we going there again?" Roxas asked.

"No. No we are not."


End file.
